Sam
Personality Sam is a generally sweet, reserved, INFINITE, slightly timid girl who can be crazy when she wants to be. Character Summary Sam is at high school and, along with her step brother, Patrick, befriends Charlie at their school’s football game. She quickly became one of the main influences in Charlie’s life. During her youth (seven years old), Sam experienced a terrible traumatizing encounter when a friend of her father's molested her. Then, reaching her adolescence, and entering high school, Sam made some questionable decisions regarding relationships and sex. She was known for getting drunk and sleeping around, and she said that she has slept with many guys who treated her poorly. As Sam continued to grow, she slowly began realizing that she is worth more than what she was put through as a child, and ended her sad cycle of sleeping around. However, in senior year, Sam began dating Craig, who seemed to be more interested in a physical relationship than an emotional one. In the novel, Charlie said that it seems Craig fails to listen to her as he always seems "distracted". He also noticed that Craig seemed more interested in himself than he was in Sam. Nevertheless, Sam stayed in a relationship with Craig and believed he was the One. Nearing the end of the novel/film, Sam realized that Craig had been cheating on her throughout their relationship and broke it off with him. This quickly lead to Charlie and Sam having a bit of an unofficial relationship before Sam headed off to college. Relationships Charlie In the beginning of the book, it is learned that Charlie had a very serious crush on her despite her advising him to "not think of her in'' that way''", she said that he is too young for her and they could never be together. Charlie, respecting Sam a lot from the beginning, tried to take her advice. Sam took Charlie into her group of friends, and introduced him to many things including drugs, alcohol, good music, but most importantly, she, along with Patick, gave Charlie a sense of belonging; finally making him feel as if there was somewhere in the world he was meant to be. Charlie was also very important in Sam's life, as he helpled her study for her S.A.T.s in the movie, and eventually, in both the movie and the book, taught her that she was worth so much more than she gave herself credit for. As the story progresses, Sam opened up to Charlie about her past, then proceeded in kissing him. She wanted Charlie's first kiss to be better than her own, saying "I want to make sure that the first person you kiss loves you..." (p.70) This kiss also happened to be Charlie's first kiss. She told Charlie that she loved him, however, at the time, was still dating Craig. Charlie always tried his best to be happy for her, however struggled silently. Nevertheless, the pair were the best of friends despite their teenage angst, and sexual tension, they shared hugs, dances and remained very close. When Sam finally found out that her boyfriend had been cheating on her, she ended up turning to her closes friends Mary Elizabeth, and Alice, leading to the unofficial relationsip with her same beloved friend, Charlie. Nearing the end of the story, Sam was heading off to college and asked Charlie to stay back with her as she was packing. They came very close to making love, however, Charlie backed out, claiming that he was not ready. Hence revealing to the audience that Charlie was molested by his Aunt when he was a child, which causes his depression and blackouts. By the end of the novel, Sam falls in love with him, and heads off to college, undoubtedly missing Charlie every day that she was away. Patrick Patrick is Sam's step-brother. They hang out with each other often, and get along well. Befoe Charlie had known of them being step-siblings, he had thought that Sam and Patrick were dating. Patrick claims that he used to be popular before Sam got him 'some good music', and jokingly warns Charlie that 'she'll ruin your life forever'. Friends *Charlie *Patrick *Craig *Mary Elizabeth *Alice *Bob Category:Movie Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Characters